Dreams Come True
by xXCandiiiXx
Summary: A story of first love... What happens when Sakura likes Syaoran, but can only watch as he chases after someone else? I hope you are happy...


_**Disclaimer and Authors note: **_

_**Hi Guys! I disappeared for a really long time… Because I couldn't find inspiration to continue with any of my stories… or the time to write any of them. But… I finally finished. A one shot… but whatever. **_

_**I own neither Sakura or Syaoran. Only the story.**_

_**This is base on a true story that happened to me. Unfortunately, it did not turn out as well for me as it did for Sakura (Come on, how can I let anything happen to S+S?). ^_^**_

_**It's fine, now. I've given up.**_

_**The bold italicized text in the fanfiction are actually excerpts taken from my blog. **_

_**Dedicated to all the lost girls who haven't found their other half. XD**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you...**_

_**Dreams Come True**_

I'm scared of doing things that I imagined. Because I know that it will never work out the way that it does in my head. This is the real world; there are too many factors that one cannot control. My parents are always berating me for not thinking before I do something, but they don't know that I spent hours thinking of what I should do, but never end up actually doing them. I'm scared of disappointment. Until I met him…

"Hey! Sakura!" Tomoyo sat down beside me, "You're in my class again!"

"You mean like every other year at school?" I rolled my emerald eyes at her.

"You know you love me," Tomoyo laughed.

It was then that he walked into the class. My eyes locked onto his amber ones, my heart sped up. In that instant, the world around us seemed to disappear. Is this what love at first sight feels like?

"Sakura? Sakura!" Tomoyo's voice broke into my reveries, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I tore my eyes away from him, "I'm fine. I just dazed off for a moment."

I found out who he was when the teacher was taking attendance. Syaoran Li… such a nice name.

My initial infatuation with him lasted for all about a day. After all, I only knew him by name. We were in difference social circles, strangers that just happened to be in the same class. However, fate did eventually bring us together so that I got to know him better.

"Class, sit in groups of four." My teacher shouted at the beginning of class, "Choose wisely, because these people will be members of your group for the next project."

I sat down at a table with Tomoyo. As soon as we sat down, a guy with dark navy hair sat down beside Tomoyo.

"Hi Tomoyo," Eriol said, smiling cheerfully behind his glasses.

I giggled. I knew that they had a thing for each other. "Nice day, isn't it Eriol?" I teased, "Thanks for ignoring me."

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw someone with brown hair sitting down beside me. I turned, and instantly my heart started speeding up. It was Syaoran.

"Hi!" Syaoran said, "Let's p'own this project."

I smiled. I loved his voice already.

The following weeks the four of us toiled over this project, suffering yet having the time of our lives with each other. We swore, we laughed, we groaned. However, procrastination struck all of us. The night before the project was due, we were up on msn trying our best to finish this before the night ended. As the time drew closer to midnight, we discovered that this wasn't quite possible.

Tomoyo and Eriol had logged off. I was mad at them, but that could always be fixed tomorrow. Someone was going to suffer Sakura's iron fist.

I will remember the conversation that follows for the rest of my life:

Sakublssm: Hey, Syaoran. I'll be right back ok?

Wolf: What? Not you too!

Sakublssm: Haha. No. I'll be back after I take off my contacts.

Wolf: Oh. Ok…

I don't know why. My face flushed. I was so glad that we were messaging and that he couldn't see my face.

Last minute projects never turn out well. I don't remember how bad we did on it. But I will always remember the sheepish look that Syaoran and I exchanged afterwards.

It was not long after that Tomoyo confronted me.

"You like Syaoran." Tomoyo said to me one day as we were sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree at school. "Am I right?"

"What?" I blinked at her, surprised.

"Don't lie to me," Tomoyo scoffed, "I've known you since we were babies."

Like… Is that what it is? Is that why I can find him in a crowd immediately, no matter how many people? Is that why his my heart seems resonate with his voice when he talks? Is that why…?

I could feel my face turning red. "I might…" I murmured.

"You might?" Tomoyo repeated. "You might?"

"Don't be so loud…" I look at her. "If you tell anyone, I will KILL you."

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me." Tomoyo's eyes twinkled.

Our teacher had the weird habit of assigning our seats 3 times a year. The second time he assigned our seats. We sat beside each other. For the past 6 months since our project, I've tried to stay away from him, trying not to feeling my heart speeding up whenever he looked at me. Because I know, if I start, it will never end. It's funny though.

This is the first time in my life that I have felt such conflicting feelings. I desperately wanted to sit next to him, yet I desperately want to be as far away from him as possible. When he sat down, he smiled at me.

Darn it. I feel my heart beating faster again. This is pathetic. My hand is shaking. Deep breaths, Sakura, deep breaths.

* * *

**_I've discovered that my biggest weakness is …_**

**_my lack of courage._**

**_I'm scared of rejection; therefore I never even take the first step. _**

**_I'm scared of failure; it takes a lot of effort for me to start._**

**_I'm scared of giving up, so I remain stubborn._**

**_I'm scared of losing what little I have with him, so I never try to reach what could be more._**

**_The mask I put up in front of others is beginning to fall apart. I'm not as strong as you imagine me to be._**

_

* * *

_

When the last year of high school started, the symptoms did not get any better. Tomoyo began to notice the effect that it had on me. She encouraged me to do something about it.

And so I did. I was sick of my cowardice. I decided to throw away all the worries I had about his response to my feelings. I made him cookies for Valentine's day and got Tomoyo to give it to him.

On the card, I wrote:

_No matter how sweet or beautiful the smile is,_

_As long as it isn't yours,_

_It isn't special._

_I like you._

Although it was an anonymous gift, I still can't help but hope that he will figure out who it is from.

He didn't find out who it was from. But what I found out broke my heart.

Eriol messaged me a couple of days after Valentine's day.

Darkmgcian: Sakura…

Sakublssm: Hi Eriol. What's up?

Darkmgcian: You made the cookies for Syaoran, right?

Sakublssm: … how did you know?

Darkmgcian: Tomoyo told me.

Sakublssm: WHAT? TOMOYO!

Darkmgcian: Don't blame her. I forced her to tell me 'cause I was jealous.

Sakublssm: ….

Darkmgcian: But I think you should know something…

Sakublssm: What?

Darkmgcian: Let's just say…. He did the same thing as you… to someone else. Things have been really awkward for them ever since.

Sakublssm: oh…

Darkmgcian: This stays here… don't let anyone know I told you this.

Sakublssm: … ok…

I couldn't face him after that. It was like all the courage I ever had was used up when I made the cookies. I couldn't smile, I couldn't cry. For a week, I just stared off into space.

* * *

**_Please let me say something selfish…_**

**_Years after,_**

**_If you haven't married,_**

**_If I'm still single…_**

**_Can we be together?_**

_

* * *

_Being in the senior year of high school meant university hype. To be honest with myself, my marks weren't that good. They were nowhere near his.

The day I saw "Cornell" listed on his networks, I cried. I knew that there was no chance of us in the future. It was like a dagger in my heart. You never know what love feels like until you've lost it.

I decided to give up. However, it isn't that easy to forget someone that you once liked. Unconscious thoughts of him sneak into my head during the day, into my dreams during the night. I hated myself.

* * *

**_This is the last time that I will confess to you…_**

**__, I love you._**

_

* * *

_I dreamt that on the night that we graduate, I would get to have one last dance with him. But I know well enough by now… that nothing I imagine ever happens to me.

I was wrong. He was an anomaly. Maybe that's why I liked him so much.

I was dancing on the dance floor with Tomoyo and Eriol when I felt a hand on my back.

I turned and my heart started speeding up again, like it has so many times before when I looked at him.

"May I have this dance?" Syaoran held out his hand to me as a slow song started playing.

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were__  
__I didn't think twice or rationalize__  
__'Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more that just chemistry__  
__I mean I knew you were kind of into me__  
__But I figured it's too good to be true__  
_

"You look good," Syaoran said to me as he took me in his arms.

"You too…" I shuttered, not believing that this could happen.

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"__  
__Can't find a single cloud in the sky__  
__Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time__  
__But really great things happen__  
__In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody__  
__Like you were a million to one__  
__I cannot believe it, you're one in a million__  
_

The music kept playing… I felt like I was in heaven. Even if this was just a dream, even if this only lasted for the duration of this song – I will remember it for the rest of my life.

_All this time I was looking for love__  
__Tryna make things work that weren't good enough__  
__Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"__  
__And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff__  
__Say that I'm your diamond in the rough__  
__When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

_Cant believe that I'm so lucky__  
__I have never felt so happy.__  
__Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

"Your smile is beautiful, too." Syaoran whispered into my ears.

My head snapped up from where they had been on his shoulders. "What?" I said, shocked.

I started to push myself away from him.

_They say that good things take time__  
__But really great things happen__  
__In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody__  
__Like you were a million to one__  
__I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love__  
__Tryna make things work that weren't good enough__  
__Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"__  
__And stumbled into the arms of the one_

His hands locked mine onto his shoulders. "Sakura…" he began, "I like you too…"

I teared up… "Why?" I whispered back.

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"__  
__Can't find a single cloud in the sky__  
__Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time__  
__But really great things happen__  
__In the blink of an eye_

"You're beautiful, on the inside and out." Syaoran said into my ears, "I like you for your smile that never fades and lights up the whole school. Your innocence…"

I wrestled my hand from his grip and placed in on his lips. "Thank you…" I smiled.

_Thought the chances to meet somebody__  
__Like you were a million to one__  
__I cannot believe it, yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time__  
__But really great things happen__  
__In the blink of an eye_

"For what?" Syaoran looked at me, confused.

_Thought the chances to meet somebody__  
__Like you were a million to one__  
__I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah_

_One in a million, yeah__  
__You're one in a million_

"For making my dreams come true for once in my life…" I answered.

With that, I tilted my head up and kissed him.

* * *

**_From this moment on,_**

**_We will be all over the world._**

**_Maybe… this will be the last time that we meet in this life_**

**_However, being apart is inevitable._**

**_I still want to thank you, for being part of my life… at one point in life._**

**_I hope you are happy. ^_^_**

_

* * *

_

_AN. HAHAHA! I'm done! Please Read and REVIEW. The Song in italics is One in a Million by Miley Cyrus. ;)_


End file.
